Staring
by 33Sheep33Sheep
Summary: Hinata can't help but stare at Kageyama. Hinata Shouyou x Kageyama Tobio! YAOI! Please review if you like!


**This is just something I thought up while I was having a PDHPE lesson! I haven't watched Haikyuu for a little while so please do forgive me if I make any mistakes regarding names or anything else. The only ship in this fanfiction is KageHina, but I may or may not have coincidentally put a pair or two together at moments.** **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Karasuno Volleyball Team had agreed (and received permission) to practise on the weekend one day.

So, Hinata was on his way to school that weekend when he noticed Kageyama up ahead. Hinata hopped off his bike and jogged up to him as fast as he could.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata cheered.

"Hey, Dumbass," Kageyama replied, Hinata had gotten used to the nickname. The two continued the walk in silence. Hinata noticed that their hands brushed accidentally as they walked. It was nothing special; it happened a lot when the two walked together. But for some reason, it made Hinata's heart pound.

 _'Why is my heart racing? It's just Kageyama,'_ Hinata thought. He fought to keep a blush down.

When the two arrived at the school, Hinata dropped his bike off at the bike racks and looked at Kageyama determinedly. Kageyama seemed to notice what Hinata was implying and the two got ready for a race.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Hinata yelled and the two sped to the gym. While mid race, Hinata decided to take a glance at Kageyama and see how far ahead he was. Hinata was suddenly entranced by Kageyama's expression, however. He looked so focused and ... (no, no, don't go there *abashed*) and Hinata couldn't take his eyes off him. That was until Hinata ran right into a pole. He was knocked backwards, painfully, landing on his backside.

Kageyama stopped and his brows furrowed.

"You dumbass. Watch where you're going," Kageyama growled, but Hinata couldn't detect any bite behind his words. He almost sounded... Worried? Hinata jumped off the ground and roared.

I'm fine and I'm still going to beat you!" Hinata raced off and could sense Kageyama running behind him. He was gaining on Hinata, and fast.

When the two reached the gym, they stood by the entrance, out of breath.

"That's 27 : 25 in my favour," Kageyama smirked.

Hinata pouted, "I'll beat you tomorrow!" Hinata felt something slap his shoulder and when he looked around, he saw Tanaka. Said man sighed.

"Are you two ever going to quit this rivalry?" Tanaka asked. Albeit, he didn't give the two a chance to answer. "Come on, club is going to start in a second."

Once everyone was present, Coach Ukai sorted out the teams.

Team 1: Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tadashi, Narita and Ennoshita

Team 2: Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi, Tsukishima, Kinoshita, Tanaka

' _I'm w_ _ith Kageyama again,'_ Hinata thought. It wasn't surprising but hearing that the two were on the same team made Hinata feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, before we start practising, we should do some partner exercises," Coach Ukai annouced. He gave an apologetic look to Asahi. Instead of making the pairs people who were equal in size and strength, Coach Ukai decided that if he paired Kageyama with Tsukishima, all hell would break loose. So apparently the next best choice was Hinata. Hinata almost slapped himself for feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

Nishinoya was too small to partner with anyone so he decided to exercise with Asahi. (Individually though, Asahi would crush him T . T)

Everyone did quite a few exercise but one in particular made Hinata blush madly. They were both sitting on the floor, backs flush against each other. Their arms then linked, which made Hinata blush even more. They had to try and stand up by using just their legs and each other's backs. The two stumbled a few times before they got it. Hinata couldn't stop blushing the entire time and he was glad Kageyama couldn't see his face.

Tsukishima looked over at the two while they were stumbling and was about to say something about Hinata's red face but Coach Ukai had interrupted everyone.

 _'Thank the heavens!'_ Hinata sighed.

When everyone started playing an actual game, Hinata couldn't help but stare at Kageyama a lot. He was so focused when he played, so determined, so attractive...

Hinata blushed. His thoughts were starting to take over.

When it was Hinata's turn to serve, he was spacing out and it was as if the gods loved to make his day quite unnerving. He hit Kageyama in the back of his head. Everyone stayed silent. They all knew what this was going to-

Kageyama sighed and said, "let's keep playing. Try again, Hinata."

Everyone was absolutely shocked.

"Has the King finally gone soft?" Tsukishima taunted. This caused Kageyama to growl and everyone could sense a fight was about to occur. Daichi glared at them sternly.

Hinata didnt even notice because he was spacing out again.

"Oi, hurry up," Tanaka called to Hinata.

"R-Right!" Hinta replied and served the ball. This time it went over the net. Hinata exhaled and looked over at Kageyama. He noticed a light pick dusting Kageyama's cheeks and he tried to ignore it.

The rest of the day was spent practising and exercising (and Hinata spacing out and staring at Kageyama). Hinata thought that Kageyama had been really strange (and it seemed as though everyone else did as well) because he hadnt yelled at him at all. He wasn't even mad when Hinata hit his head!

When everyone had decided to pack up for the day, Kageyama and Hinata were still practising. Hinata couldnt help but _keep staring_. Hinata loved playing with Kageyama, he loved how much he could trust him, he loved how they played so well together, he loved him. Hinata's eyes widened.

 _He loved Kageyama..._

"Oi, dumbass," Kageyama's voice broke Hinata out of his thoughts. For a second Hinata thought everything was back to normal but when he looked up, he saw Kageyama blushing. "-quit spacing out... and staring." The last part was muttered but Hinata still heard. Hinata started blushing as well.

"A-Ah, s-sorry," Hinata mumbled. The two wouldnt look at each other after that.

"Hinata-"

"Kageyama-"

Both of them spoke at once, though Kageyama was the one to continue.

"Y-You look... c-cute when you blush," Kageyama stuttered. They were both looking at each other now. Hinata didnt think his face could get any redder at that point.

"Y-You too..."


End file.
